Technical Difficulties
by KiteoftheAzureFlame
Summary: The Chaos Theatre reopens under new management.. with some technical difficulties that need to be sorted out. Along with Scott's suddenly discovered claustrophobia. Oneshot. WallaceXScott


_**Series**: Scott Pilgrim._

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of this series! (Although I wish I did.)_

_**Pairing**: Wallace/Scott._

_**Rating**: T._

_**Summary**: The Chaos Theatre reopens under new management.. with some technical difficulties that need to be sorted out. Along with Scott's suddenly discovered claustrophobia._

"Did you have to drag me here?" Scott murmured, staring with smallest bit of interest at his roommate as he leaned up against the railing of the elevator walls.

"Chill, guy!" Wallace spun around, eyes immediately gazing at Scott. "You know this is my favorite club!" His hues immediately lit up at just remembering the day it first opened... which was the day it also closed after Gideon pretty much got his ass kicked by Scott. Whoever the new owner was, Wallace personally didn't care. All that mattered was that he was getting drunk tonight. No regrets. "Besides, you'll have fun, everyone's here!"

"But," Scott pouted, "I hate this place."

"Gideon's gone, there's nothing to worry about!" Wallace reached forward and ran a finger delicately up Scott's neck, in which the brunette shuddered and slapped his friend's hand away.

"But Wallace, I-"

The elevator halted to a sudden screech with a loud and eerie noise, making Scott jump and gasp. His hands immediately reached forward and clung onto Wallace's shoulders like there was no tomorrow as the lights suddenly flickered on and off, before the power failed completely. The screeching stopped – but so did the elevator.

Wallace stood there, eyes glancing around for a few quick seconds to allow his vision to adjust to the darkness of the elevator. He could make out Scott's trembling figure before him – he knew he was trembling since the brunette was still holding onto him.

"Scott-" Wallace began-

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Scott immediately shrieked, grasping even tighter onto the black haired male's shoulders. This made Wallace wince, but not enough to make him hiss in pain.

"No, Scott-" Wallace stated once more, taking Scott's hands in his own and slowly gliding Scott's hands away from his shoulders before letting go.

"I"M GOING TO DIE A VIRGIN!" The brunette started again, and Wallace could swear he heard Scott start the stages of pure hyperventilation.

Wallace gave off an awkward look to the brunette, but it was too dark to see. "Scott-" He tried again.

"I'M NEVER GOING TO LIVE TO PLAY THE 3-DS MY MOM PROMISED ME FOR CHRISTMAS!"

"**Scott**...-"

"I'M NEVER GOING TO LIVE TO SEE A NEW GAMING SYSTEM!"

"**Scott**!"

"I'M GONNA DIE BEFORE I PLAY MARIO GALAXY 2!"

"_**SCOTT**_!"

"I'M NEVER GOING TO KISS A GUY!"

"Sc- Wait, what?" Wallace stared blankly – even if he couldn't see Scott clearly, he knew he was still right in front of him. "You're straight, guy!"

Scott suddenly lowered his voice back to normal, staring up at what he could make out as Wallace in the pitch darkness. "Well, you see, Stephen Stills dared me to kiss a guy by the end of the week."

Wallace raised a brow – it couldn't have been that simple. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "What was in it for you? I know you wouldn't have listened to him just because it was a dare."

"Alright-" Scott murmured. "He also offered me 20 dollars on the side so I can get that new Final Fantasy game."

Facepalm. Wallace groaned, obviously irritated.

"But.. now that we're stuck in here.. **WE'RE GONNA DIE**."

Now, Wallace was not going to let Scott yell the entire time they were stuck in here. Unless the elevator's cords suddenly snapped, they were not going to die. But Scott was too oblivious to realize this fact and continued to yell in a panicked frenzy, and ran around whatever room he could feel in the elevator.

"We're not going to die, okay? All I gotta do is press this button!" He reached over and pressed the emergency help button on the keypad of the elevator, which was the button he could really only feel since it stuck out a bit. "And we'll be found soon, okay guy? So chill. Looks like my plans of getting drunk and bangin' a cute guy tonight isn't coming true." Wallace muttered out that last sentence, but he was sure Scott till heard it.

Scott leaned against the wall, practically hugging himself. He never really let anyone know, but he was slightly claustrophobic. From the silence between the two, Wallace could hear whimpering noises coming from the brunette, followed by a small series of sniffs and hiccups.

"Scott..? Are you.. crying?" Wallace asked, before reaching up and gently gliding his hand over Scott's cheek, feeling a few tear droplets on his skin. "Scott..-" He started, and with his thumb, he wiped off another tear that beckoned to escape the corner of his eye.

So.. Scott really was freaking out earlier, it wasn't just a game he was pulling off in front of Wallace. Now, Scott's roommate knew that Scott really wasn't an easy target to be made to cry, but when it comes to a phobia, there was really nothing they could do to emotionally control it. "Babe, we'll get out of here soon, alright?" Wallace knew how Scott hated to be talked to like that since he wasn't gay, but he didn't know what else to do to comfort him.

Scott's body shuddered – he was trying so hard not to cry. He didn't want Wallace to see him cry. Or anyone for that matter. However, it was kind of embarrassing that Scott's gay roommate saw him cry before his own girlfriend did. He just.. hated being confined in a small space like this with no way out.

Wallace walked in front of Scott and got rather close to him, but only to place both of his hands on Scott's cheeks. The two stayed there for a few long moments, and Wallace wished there was some way he could help his friend get over his fear – just until help came that is.

Scott didn't know what to expect next – that his anxiety suddenly disappeared when Wallace got close, or the fact that now, Wallace's lips were against his own. The brunette's eyes widened in shock as he stared at nothing but pitch black, heart pounding so loudly in his ears that he swore that Wallace could hear that same heartbeat in the dead silence.

Wallace ran his fingers through Scott's soft hair, which earned a small noise from the brunette.

Scott didn't know what to think – first off, he had won the bet and would get the money from Stephen Stills, who was another gay friend in the lot. He'd believe him if he told him it was Wallace. But another thought on his mind.. was that this wasn't so bad. Sure, it the kiss was pretty much from the gay slut in the whole neighborhood, but Wallace was a loyal friend to him. Slowly, he reached up and wrapped his arms around Wallace's neck – perhaps all of this was because Scott needed to feel the closeness of someone.. just until they got out.

Wallace grinned mentally; he had always wanted to touch Scott.. to taste and kiss him, but the fact that Scott was straight had always stopped him when coming home drunk and fucking him senseless. It was that one sentence that always ran through Wallace's mind when coming home drunk, 'He's straight.' Wallace never wanted to ruin the friendship they had.

But now, maybe he could take things a little further since they were already this close. Parting his lips, he ran his tongue over Scott's, in which the brunette happily obliged and allowed his roommate entrance. Wallace was quite surprised with how willing his 'straight' friend seemed to be at the moment, and decided to suddenly press his body up against the others and lightly roll his hips into Scott's.

The brunette pulled back and inhaled sharply, fingers tightly gripping the fabric of the back of Wallace's shirt.

Liking the reaction, Wallace repeated the action, but a bit harder this time.

"_Wallace_.." Scott breathed out quietly, leaning against the elevator wall. His mind was beginning to become a haze; something that he wasn't becoming aware of. He was starting to lose himself and become Wallace's play toy.

The way his named just rolled off the brunette's tongue was amazing. The dark haired male went back to kissing the brunette, sliding his tongue into Scott's mouth to explore; he tasted just like he had imagined; unique, and not like other guys he's kissed. His hands traveled up the brunette's sides from under his shirt, Wallace's cold fingers lightly running themselves over Scott's heated soft skin.

The brunette shuddered – he didn't even notice one crucial moment in their make out session – and neither did Wallace.

The elevator started moving again; but no lights. Scott thought that the feeling of movement was coming from his mind being dizzy. Wallace just didn't give a flying fuck. He was too busy thinking dirty thoughts, thinking of fucking Scott so hard he'd see lights.

It was only when light suddenly decided to shine in from the two doors opening that Scott snapped back into reality; pulling away from the kiss, he looked over Wallace's shoulder and froze, eyes snapping as wide as saucers. Stephen Stills, Neil, Stacey, and Julie stood there with drinks in hand, staring at the two in the elevator.

Wallace lazily glanced over, still in the position of pinning his body into Scott's. "Heeyyyyy~" He grinned before pulling away from the hot and bothered brunette, whose cheeks were a bright red.

"What were you two- nevermind. I forgot, Wallace turns every straight guy gay." Stacey murmured, only to walk away and leave Stephen Stills to give Scott a thumbs up and a giant grin. Neil only shook his head and followed Stacey; he was most likely shocked or didn't want to even imagine what they were doing in the elevator.

"Not bad, Pilgrim! I owe you that 20 now."

Wallace lightly reached over and punched Scott's arm, "Told you we'd get out of there soon." And walked away and over to the bar.

The brunette just stood there, eye twitching slightly as everything he and Wallace just did flashed before him. Suddenly glancing from side to side, a small smile appeared on his face as he slowly followed Wallace over to the bar. He 'didn't drink', but tonight wouldn't hurt.

...At least Ramona wasn't there.

...

_But now he hated elevators._


End file.
